The present invention relates to a structure for supporting hydraulic resistance cylinders in industrial vehicles such as forklifts. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a structure for supporting resistance cylinders, which connect an axle to a vehicle body frame, such that the tilting axle with respect to the body frame is regulated by the resistance cylinders.